monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefania
Biography Stefania is the 15 daughter of Rhapsody and Leander Bloodsucker (Name subject to change), a vampire couple. All three are vampire elite, being a part of the top vampire family in Boo York, the Bloodsuckers (still subject to change). Stefania is a student at The Skullington Institute, a private school for Boo York's elite monster teens. Stefania, though may appear to be stuck up and bratty, is actually just a simply rich ghoul who has her mind on her future goals. Stefania is a top student becasue she puts time into her studies, where as many of her fellow monster students do not have the same priorities as her, Stefana is not a party ghoul. She instead preferes staying home, and away from the 'hubbub' of a crowded life. Stefania has shorter and tamed brown hair, and bright skin, which shimmers in the sunlight. She wears more casual but elegant clothes, and tries to pull off her Skullington uniform with as much form and appeal and dignity as she can. Stefania isn't always cought up in her appearance, though she does prefere to look presentable, not nesesarily glamourous everyday, but she has practiced a more businuss casual trend, or is currently trying to. Stefana has a hard time letting her lolita dresses go. Someday she hopes to be a leader, maybe in the political light, or in the business sector. History Stefania grew up always being financially secure, her parents were well off, and they were part of the biggest and most important Vampire family in Boo York, and the world. Stefania, though, unlike many of her cousins and family, learned that money isn't everything, and her future was more important. Ya money was great, but at the same time, you should be able to feel the satisfaction of working hard and earning it. At a young age, Stefania decided she wanted to be a leader, yes having fun was...well... fun, but grades are important, in order to get anywhere. Unlike much of her family, Stafania was not going to have her future handed to her on a silver platter because her uncles could pull any and all strings to get anyone whatever they wanted or needed, Stafania wanted a sense of acomplishment. Though it was the unpopular decision for a Bloodsucker (still subject to change, lol), parts of the family understood her logical concludsion and her goal. While other monsters in her family didn't like her addidute, they thought she was insinuating that she, herself, was better then them. This wasn't Stefania's intent, though when you stopped to think about it, many monsters were better then some of her reletives in general. Like some of her aunts, uncles, and cousins were just..bla. Stefania atteds The Skullington Institue, where she has several friends, but most of them are very close. Her 'in-group' definatly id not included in the highschool hiarchy. While most people know Stefania, very few know the other monsters that she hangs out with, typically because they are all people who actually care about their grades. Stefania typically forces herself to get along with anyone, she honestly just doesn't feel like fighting with others, or having big dramatic fueds. They exauhste her. There is one student who Stefania doesn't even try to get along with, he is her biggest enemy, Cael. Stefania found out Cael's secret about his blog The Premier. Though, Cael did manage to dig somethings back up on Stefania and threated to publish them if Stefania every let the word out that he was the author of The Premier. Eventually, Stefania was so emotionally finished with Cael, so she sent the word out, with proof. This hurt Cael's credibility quite a bit, any friendships that he had were broken and people immediatly left him alone, and avoided him. He had esentially lied to the entire school, and blamed his actions on Jezz (an upcoming oc). This happening, fully turned Cael and Stefania against each other. This was the first time Stefania really had felt true rage, as a small petite little confident ghoul, she had stood up to one of the bigger names in the school. The dirt that Cael eventually published didn't hurt Stefania at all, mostley becase it was overlooked because of all the exposure Cael's unveiling had caused. Relationships Family Romance Friends Enemies Cael Notes Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampire Category:The Skullington Insitute